BAY y5959 is a new class of positive inotropic agent, structurally similar to the dihydropyridine calcium channel blockers. It is believed to work as a calcium agonist and has been associated with increased dP/dT in animal models and humans with heart failure. The current study aims to better characterize the safety, pharmacokinetics, and pharmacodynamics in patients with advanced CHF.